magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur
Arthur (アーサー Āsā) is the King of Great Britain. Appearance In her disguise Arthur has a somewhat smaller stature than Kazuki. With a handsome face like a doll, she has an androgynous sweet look. She looks gallant matching with her hair that is cut short. Arthur wears a glen check suit. Arthur's true form is that of a beautiful girl with long blonde hair in a braided bun, green eyes and big breasts. The color scheme of her magic dress is similar to Great Britain's flag. Personality As a King representing Great Britain Arthur has a very polite and calm personality, she instantly greeted Kazuki upon meeting him. Out of all the kings that Kazuki met, Arthur is the one with the most sense of honor and didn't show any hostility to Kazuki like the rest of the Kings. She also defended Kazuki from Regina Olympia Folnar when she assaulted him in the Grand Haunted Ground. She did this to preserve the balance of the magic advanced countries and to have a future one on one duel with Kazuki. The reason why Arthur disguises herself as a man is to prevent herself from falling in love. This is because if she finds love, she won't be the perfect king. History Background Plot 'Volume 7' Arthur is first seen walking along with the King of Italia Regina. Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Equipment Excalibur: Excalibur is a Sacred Treasure for the King of Britain disguised as a gentleman's walking stick, however after it awakens it has extreme destructive capabilities. Powers and Abilities Weapon Mastery: Arthur is capable of wielding medieval weaponry with great skill. Her swordsmanship alone rivals that of Kazuki Hayashizaki, a fellow King and a master of the Hayashizaki-style swordsmanship. Authority of Great Britain's King * Geas/Pledge: The more promises Arthur makes and fulfills the more powerful she gets. The effect is stronger if the promises comes with a great risk. For example, Arthur made a promise that if she gets defeated by other Mythologies, she will die. With her authority, Arthur and her knights were able to bypass Regina's authority. * Heroic King of a hundred weapons: Arthur can chant all the Sacred Treasure creation magic of her diva in parallel, activating them in succession. When she doesn't need the weapons, she can throw them away and make them float, so in case she needs it again she can grab the weapon and continue attacking. King Arthur's 10 Inherent powers: Level ?: Carnwennan: Arthur summons a silver gauntlet on her right arm with a short sword that is fixed into this gauntlet. This gauntlet also has divine protection in the form of a white aura that increases the users speed. Level ?: Blood Pendragon: '''The avatar of the Welsh Dragon floats behind Arthur and it is sucked into Arthur’s body. Crimson horns appears from her forehead, her eyes change and her overall stats increase. '''Level ?: Rhongomyniad: Arthur summons a white spear of 5 meters. Whenever she thrust with her spear, it summons a terrific wind that explodes in a radial shape, akin to a beam being fired and annihilating everything in front of her. Level ?: Excalibur: Arthur's most famous weapon. Like Kazuki's Ame no Murakumo, she can use it to erase magical phenomena and deal great damage against other Magika Stigma's defensive magic power.. Level ?: Midhlethan: '''Arthur summons a two handed sword with flames on the tip. '''Level ?: Britomart: Arthur summons another spear, but unlike Rhongomyniad, it is much smaller and it looks like a small branch. From the chanting, it seems that the attacks made from the spear can't be dodged and will always aim for the heart. This evidences further when Arthur was able to successfully strike Regina's chest Level ?: Cauall: Arthur summons the hound from the legends of her diva. It will pursue and strike the target she desires. Level ?: Creedun Ident: Light flows from Arthur's left hand and it transforms into a string. It can be used to strangle multiple bodies. Level ?: Laufroded: Arthur summons a blessed short sword that increases its sharpness if it is used against ominous things. Trivia * Arthur does not like attention being brought to her true gender, and diverts any attempts at it being mentioned. This ceases to be an issue by the final volume. * Mentioning the word France makes her mad. This might be because in the past Great Britain and France were constantly fighting as enemies. * If she gets drunk, her true personality comes out. * Arthur (Now referring to herself by her true name Alyssa) kisses Kazuki in Epilogue 2 Part 2 * Kazuki and Arthur also engage with each other sexually although it is not said to what extentCategory:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Kings